House of Drama
by candeys123
Summary: Eddie and Patricia get into a car accident will they be okay? someone gets married but how does the wedding turn into a disater? couples: peddie, fabina, jeroy, and amfie. Im not good at summaries, but you should still read this. please reveiw to and give me ideas if you want any thing to be in the story. Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day Eddie got his first car; he had been saving up for months for. The car was a dark blue. It could seat five people and was pretty flash for a first car. For a celebration Eddie and Patricia were planning to go out to the movies for a date. Eddie was allowed to drive Patricia around, but Patricia wasn't allowed to drive Eddie around. The clock struck eight and Eddie and Patricia met in the entrance hall. Eddie was wearing his best jeans and his favourite top with his leather jacket. Patricia was wearing her best pair of jeans and a singlet with her leather jacket. Patricia smiled at Eddie and Eddie smiled back and they both walked out the door and around the corner to eddies car. Eddie was excited about showing Patricia his driving skill and his new ride.

"Should I really trust you driving", Patricia smiled.

Eddie smiled back and said "there are hardly any cars on the roads I'm taking"

"Why aren't you taking the main roads Eddie?" Patricia asked.

"Because I want to see how fast this baby can go", Eddie said with a big grin on his face.

Patricia gulped as he turned the key, because she knew that he would go as fast as he could. The engine roared and Eddie slowly drove away from the school. Eddie pulled over when he got to one strip off empty road with a small intersection in the middle.

"You ready", Eddie asked

"Eddie please don't go fast", Patricia said.

"Are you scared Yacker" mocked Eddie

"As if, go on then slime ball. Drive as fast as you can" Patricia said trying to show she wasn't scared, when deep down, she was super scared.

"Alright then"

Eddie revved the engine and drove up the road, in no time he was at 110 kph .

"Eddie slow down there is a car coming", said Patricia pointing at the intersection road on her side.

"Eddie tried to slow down but it was too late. The car coming had hit and Eddie spun out from the force off the hit. The car slowly came to a stop. Eddie was still awake, he just had a sore arm and he hit his head.

"Patricia, Patricia!" Eddie cried, shaking her.

Eddie reached over with his good arm and felt her pulse…..


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie felt a faint pulse. He held her wrist for 1 minute, checking the pulse kept the same rhythm. Eddie frantically looked for his phone that was sitting in the centre console, before the crash. He found it under his seat, the screen had a small crack but was fine other than that. Eddie quickly dialled the ambulance, but stopped when he heard a loud siren coming down the road. Eddie wanted to get out of the car but didn't want to leave Patricia. How could he have been so stupid? He checked pulse again. He could swear it was getting stronger. Eddie suddenly thought about the other person in the car. Eddie hoped whoever they are they are alright. Eddie heard two people come over to his car.

"Help, my girlfriend I'm fine, please my girlfriend", Eddie shouted.

The two paramedics opened my door and Patricia's. Eddie wasn't paying attention to what the paramedic was saying to him, he could only focus on Patricia. The Paramedic that was attending to Patricia asked for extra help. The Paramedic checked her pulse, "bring the neck braise" she shouted. Eddie started to cry.

"Can you please come to the ambulance so we can do a full check-up to make sure you are okay", asked the paramedic.

"Is Patricia going to be okay"? Eddie asked crying.

"We don't know yet", she said. Eddie stiffly walked over to the ambulance. There was a police car and now two ambulances. There was a police man talking to a man with a blanket around him. A victim of the crash Eddie assumed. Eddie walked over looking at the ground when he heard someone call his voice

"Eddie?" said a voice.

Eddie looked up and around.

"Eddie!" the voice shouted.

Eddie now realised the voice was coming from the man sitting in the other ambulance next to the police man. Eddie stopped and the man came closer as he did he recognized him.

"Dad!" Eddie shouted

They both hugged each other. Eddie still had tears in his eyes.

"Eddie are you okay?" Mr Sweet asked,

"Yea, I'm fine, are you?" Eddie asked.

"I'm fine, then no one got then ", Said Mr sweet smiling.

"I wouldn't say that" Eddie said looking down with fresh tears swelling up in his eyes. "Patricia's been hurt badly, she's not even awake, I'm so sorry dad, I was stupid going that fast", Eddie cried.

"We will talk later, just go get your check up", said Mr Sweet.

Eddie walked over to the other ambulance and Mr sweet walked back to the other ambulance. The police were waiting on eddies side of the story now. The paramedic said he would have to come to the hospital in the ambulance. They had gotten Patricia out of the car and onto a stretcher. At the sight of Patricia, eddies eyes filled with tears, look what I have done to her, Eddie thought. Patricia had a cut on her fore head that was spreading blood all over her face, she was wearing a neck braise, and was not moving at all, but the slight movement of her chest going up and down. Eddie had to go with his dad in the other ambulance while Patricia went in one by her the ambulance tears ran down eddies face, and Mr sweet let out a tear or two too. There was silence. At the hospital Mr Sweet and Eddie went their own ways. Once Eddie was giving the all clear, he waited in the waiting room to get permission to see Patricia. He knew his dad would be alright, and he knew he would probably come wait too. The doctor came out," Patricia Williamson". Eddie stood up with watery eyes.

"I have some bad news and some good news", the doctor announced.

"What's what is the bad news?" Eddie asked.

"She has multiple fractures in her left leg, we will might have to operate on it if it doesn't get better, two cracked ribs and she has hit her head pretty bad"

"The good news" Eddie asked.

"She's awake and she has no damage to her brain so she should be mentally okay"

"Can I see her", asked Eddie.

"Yes, you may. She has been put on painkillers and is sleeping try not to wake her please, she need lots of rest"

Eddie nodded and the doctor showed him the room. Eddie slowly walked into the room and immediately broke down into tears when he saw Patricia. Eddie went and sat in the chair next to Patricia's bed. Eddie held Patricia's hand and sobbed quietly. "Patricia I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you and not mocked you" Eddie cried. Eddie stood up and slowly went up to get a glass of water, as he did, he felt dizzy and light headed and his vision slowly faded black. Eddie had fainted.

**I will post the next chapter soon, please review. there is going to be a fire and a marriage, i will try to add any other ideas that people send me. hope you are enjoying it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie woke up in his own hospital bed he looked around and saw his dad sitting in a seat next to the bed. Eddie tried to sit up. Before being pushed back down by his dads hand

"Edison you need rest", Mr. Sweet demanded

"But I'm fine", Eddie croaked

"You just fainted how could you be fine", asked Mr Sweet

"I stood up to quickly that's all, and I need to be with Patricia!" Eddie said.

"Edison", growled Mr. Sweet "you do what the doctor says he says you need to rest for a couple of hours so you will, now excuse me I need to phone Victor and your mum"

Eddie sat staring at the ceiling thinking about Patricia. He had to be by her side. Eddie got up out of bed and as he did he felt dizzy and felt like he was going to be sick he tried to make it to the bathroom but vomited all over the floor the floor instead. He really didn't feel good. Eddie stood feeling dizzy when Mr sweet walked in "Eddie!" he yelled. "I need a doctor in here now". Those were the last words Eddie heard because again he had fainted. A doctor rushed into the room to find Eddie half lying in his own vomit. He went over to check eddies pulse. "Just fainted again", said the doctor.

"But why, can u make it stop", asked Mr. Sweet very concerned.

"Just make sure he gets enough water", I will get someone to check him over again when he recovers a bit more. Two nurses came into the room help change half unconscious Eddie into a hospital gown, before lifting him back into the hospital bed. A cleaner cleaned up the vomit and Eddie rested. Meanwhile Mr Sweet went and visited Patricia, she was still sleeping. Mr sweet sat watching her for 5 minutes "you are very lucky miss Williamson, my son really does care for you he said quietly", before leaving back to eddies room. Eddie was now awake and his bed had been adjusted up right to make him look like he's sitting. Eddie was looking very pale. The nurses had bought him some food to eat and a big bottle of water. Eddie just played around with the food and took a small sip of water.

"Edison, why aren't you eating, you usually love your food?" questioned Mr. Sweet.

"I'm not hungry, I want to see Patricia", Eddie groaned

"Eddie I was just with Patricia and she was fine"

Tears glistened in eddies eyes, he put his head down against his pillow and started to cry.

"Look what I have done, look what I have done to Patricia and you", Said Eddie, with tears running down his face.

"How could I have been so stupid" Eddie now had his hands in fists and was clenching his teeth. Mr Sweet put his hand on one of eddies fisted hands and said "Edison, you need to calm down""

"how am I suppose to calm down, when I might have wrecked Patricia's life. She will never forgive me for this."

Eddie remembered kissing Patricia for the first time and how great it was, as he was thinking he un clenched his fists and a tear drop fell from his eye.

"I still haven't spoken to the police", said Eddie

"I said not to press any charges, so they decided not to talk to you, but they will suspend your licence for 1 month", Mr. Sweet said

"Thanks dad", said Eddie smiling.

A doctor walked into the room. "Hey Eddie, I'm going to re examine you.", said the doctor

"Now can u please get up and walk to the other side of the room in a straight line"

As soon as Eddie stood up, he felt awful.

"I I'm not feeling too good", Eddie managed to get the words out. The doctor helped Eddie sit down again. Then the doctor looked over at eddies dinner and pointed at it and said "eat it all and we will try again", before leaving the room. Mr Sweet was getting worried now he made another phone call to Eddie's mother. Eddie knew the sooner he ate all of the food and drank all of the water the sooner he could do the examination and the sooner he does the examination the sooner he will get to see Patricia.

"How's mom", Eddie asked.

"She said if your condition worsens she will be flying over here", said Mr Sweet

"How about Patricia's parents and sister", asked Eddie

"They are in Australia at the moment and will not be able to fly over til next week, and they said they are going to contact Piper"

"Alright", said Eddie

Eddie scoffed his dinner and drank all of the water."

"Okay, where's the Doctor", asked Eddie "I'm ready for my examination"

"Mr Sweet called the Doctor for Eddie's examination.

"Okay Eddie please walk in a straight line", said the doctor

Eddie speed walk in a straight line, feeling a little dizzy and was a bit wobbly, but the doctor said he passed the first test. The doctor checked his eyes and his throat and ears. "You're in alright condition, just take it easy and eat and drink more", said the doctor. Eddie was thrilled. He ran out of the room and into Patricia's. Patricia was lying in the same position as Eddie had seen her last. Eddie went and sat down in the chair by Patricia's bed. Eddie carefully grabbed Patricia's hand, and Patricia mumbled "Eddie?"

"Patricia!" Eddie said with excitement. "I'm so sorry I was so stupid, I should have listened to you, I can't be more sorry Patricia", Eddie got cut off by Patricia who said "Eddie don't worry, I forgive you and I was egging you on too any way" Patricia opened her eyes and saw Eddie with tears in his eyes. "Eddie" she said with a small smile on her face "are you okay?"

"Yea, just fainting and vomiting, but I'm better now", said Eddie "and anyway it's you that you need to worry about"

"How about the other car", Patricia asked.

"My dad was in the car and he is fine"

Eddie could tell every breath Patricia took caused her agony.

"Patricia are you okay?"

Patricia's put her hand down on her rib then past her rib onto her stomach. Patricia looked Eddie in the eyes and said "I'm pregnant"

**please review, and i need some ideas. i will give u some clues as to what happens there is going to be a marriage but not who you expect and there is goign to be a disaster at the wedding. please review and give me ideas. there will also be more couples like Fabina. hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"what!" Eddie gasped.

"Remember two weeks ago after Isis house party", Patricia said

Eddie started to grin remembering their first time. Eddie quickly zoned in and asked "is the baby okay"

"They think so", Patricia said "but they are unsure"

Tears filled eddies eyes and he put his hands on his forehead, and cried.

"I'm so sorry Patricia, how could I have been so stupid, I have been so dumb lately", Eddie cried.

Mr Sweet walked in to the room, with a cup if coffee.

"Patricia your awake", he screeched" how are you feeling?"

"All right", Patricia said giving no attention to Mr. Sweet but full attention to Eddie. Mr Sweet's eyes shoot to Eddie who still had his head in his hands crying.

"Eddie?" Mr. sweet said concerned

Eddie didn't answer. Patricia still gave no attention to Mr. Sweet.

"Patricia?" Mr. sweet asked

Patricia said nothing but sighed and her eyes filled with tears. She then put her head down so it was hanging and supported it with her eyes and cried.

"Dad, I'm sorry", cried Eddie hardly getting the words out.

"Edison I know you are sorry", Mr. Sweet said.

"No for something else", Eddie, cried

"What do you mean?" Mr. Sweet asked.

Eddie looked at Patricia and grabbed her hand. Patricia looked up and nodded to Eddie.

"I don't know how to say this dad", Eddie said quietly "but um, Patricia is pregnant".

Mr Sweet dropped his cup of coffee immediately when he heard the word pregnant. He said nothing at all until Eddie questioned him.

"Dad?"

"Is the baby okay", Mr Sweet asked.

"They think so, but they are still unsure", Eddie said looking at Patricia's stomach.

"How far in", Mr. sweet asked

"Not even a month", Eddie said.

Mr Sweet left the room and made more phone calls. Patricia looked Eddie into the eyes and said "I'm sorry I should have told you straight when I knew"

Eddie said "don't worry about it and get some sleep" Eddie checked the clock it was 1am. Patricia closed her eyes and fell asleep in less than 5 minutes. But Eddie didn't sleep. Eddie stayed up most of the night watching Patricia. Patricia got waken up by one of the nurses, telling her to take some medication. Eddie was fast as sleep in the chair next to Patricia's bed. Next a doctor came in a Doctor.

"Patricia", said the doctor. Eddie jolted awake at Patricia's name. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad", Patricia said, with a half smile on her face.

"Well I have some good news, if everything goes to plan in the next week you should be free to go, so that means no operations or anything, and those tests came back and the baby's fine"

A smile cracked over Patricia's face. Patricia turned to Eddie who was smiling too.

"That's great thanks", Patricia said still smiling.

"Just get some rest "the doctor said before leaving the room.

Patricia smiled at Eddie and Eddie hugged her.

"Does all of Anubis house know", asked Patricia

"Yea, just about the accident, not the baby", Eddie said .

"How about my Parents?" Patricia asked looking scared.

"My dad told them last night", said Eddie. Patricia sighed and closed her eyes.

In no time it was 2pm and the entire Anubis house was coming to visit. First to walk into the room was Joy, and then followed by Amber, Jerome, Nina, Fabian, Mara and Jerome, then Trudy. Patricia was sleeping again. So Eddie put his finger up to his mouth telling them to shhh. They all quietly crept in. everyone nearly said "Patricia", in unison when the saw her. All of the girls were around Patricia. While the boys stood around Eddie.

"Eddie, you okay mate", Fabian asked giving him a hug.

"Yea, I'm fine, but um Patricia, is um not as good as you can see", Eddie said with tears in his eyes. Patricia had just woken up.

"It must have been hard for you", said Alfie.

"Yea", Eddie said trying to hold the tears in. Everyone was now surrounding Patricia; someone had gotten her a cup of water that she was slowly drinking. Everyone was asking Patricia questions she slowly answered them looking at Eddie who was standing in a corner at the front of the room. Eddie was looking directly at Patricia too. Eddie still felt guilty about everything; he was having deep thoughts about it when Trudy came over.

"Hello, sweetie. How are you feeling", Trudy said rubbing his arm.

"Um Trudy could I please have a word to you out side", said Eddie still looking at Patricia.

"Sure anything sweetie", Trudy said. Eddie and Trudy left the room, and as Eddie left he kept his eye on Patricia and Patricia kept his eye on Eddie.

Trudy and Eddie went out to the hall and Eddie leaned against the wall, well Trudy stood in front of him.

"Eddie what's wrong sweetie", Trudy asked. Eddie leaned his head up against the wall, so he was looking at the ceiling. Eddie started to cry and Trudy was by his side comforting him immediately.

"Oh, Eddie please tell me what's wrong, does something hurt", Trudy said letting her motherly instinct take action.

"No, I'm fine, I have done two very stupid things", Eddie sobbed.

"Two very silly things?" Trudy questioned. Eddie took a deep breath and paused for 10 seconds before saying.

"Please, don't tell anyone", Eddie said now looking at Trudy "I just need to tell someone"

"Go on sweetie, you know you can trust me", said Trudy. Eddie took a deep breath and said "Patricia is Pregnant", Eddie whispered.

But what Eddie and Trudy didn't know is that Amber heard the whole thing.

"Peddie baby. Oh em ghee!", amber whispered.

Now everyone was surrounding Patricia. Amber was looking at Eddie then at Patricia trying to imagine what the baby would look like. Everyone was turned facing Patricia when they heard an unmistakeable throat clearing.

"Victor", everyone said at the same time.

Two seconds later Vera came and stood next to him. Everyone looked puzzled.

"We have some important news for you all", started Vera "Victor and I would love you to all come to". Vera got cut off by the nurse that said "visiting hours are over everybody out". Every one said their goodbyes to Patricia and left the room. Eddie and Patricia were in the room when Eddie received a text. Patricia had just sipped a mouthful of water when Eddie yelled …


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia had just sipped a mouthful of water when Eddie yelled …

"Victor and Vera are getting married and they want all of the Anubis house members to attend". Patricia sprayed her mouth full of water all over Eddie.

"Thanks Yacker", he said as he wiped the water of his face,

"I'm not going to their wedding! No way", Patricia said harshly.

"Well my dad will force me to go, and I'm going to need a date", smiled Eddie. Patricia sighed and said "fine!, When is it?"

"In two months", Eddie said reading the text.

"Damn I will be out of hospital by then", Patricia said smiling. Eddie chuckled.

Days past and before they knew Patricia was back at Anubis house. She had the first week of school off, to get rest, and most of those days Eddie skipped classes to be with her. On Thursday when Eddie decided to go to class he heard Nina and Fabian talking.

"Nina, I know you don't want to go to Victors wedding, but we have to, where else are we going to go", said Fabian holding her hand.

"You're right, and do you think Patricia will be showing", said Nina.

"We can't trust Amber, you know what she is like", Fabian said.

"True", Nina said. Fabian leaned in closer to Nina and they kissed. Eddie started to rush back to the house before being stopped by Victor.

"Where do you think you are going boy, school is that way", Victor yelled.

"Right", Eddie said. Eddie turned around and went back to the school.

Nina bumped into Eddie as he was walking into the school entrance texting.

"Sorry Eddie", Nina said as fast as she was running.

"Yea yea," Eddie said. Nina carried on running out the front entrance of the room and around the corner. Nina started to cry. How could Fabian cheat on me with joy? Nina ran back to Anubis room and slammed her door shut. Patricia heard the door slam and went to see what is going on. Nina was on her bed crying. Patricia quietly opened the door.

"Nina?" Patricia asked.

"Go away", Nina said.

"Nina, I have nothing better to do, so you might as well tell me", Patricia said leaning against the door frame. Nina sat up and faced Patricia "Fabian cheated on me with Joy, they were kissing and holding hands"

"What", Patricia screamed. Patricia stopped in the middle of her sentence, she felt UN steady.

"Whoa, Patricia are you okay", Nina asked standing up running towards Patricia. Patricia didn't answer but ran to the bathroom and vomited. Nina stood outside the door, waiting for Patricia to come out. Patricia stumbled out of the bathroom and said "probably something I ate". Patricia walked back into her room to lie down, Nina followed and helped Patricia into bed, then she tried calling Trudy's name.

"She's out shopping", said Patricia "and I will speak to joy, Nina"

"No, don't I will confront Fabian, please tell no one", begged Nina.

"Fine I won't', Patricia said. Nina went back to her room and sat on her bed and cried for 10 more minutes before leaving to back to school, on her way she checked Patricia was okay "you okay Patricia", Nina said "don't let the morning sickness get to you". Nina had recognized she had said the wrong thing.

"What?", Patricia yelled "I'm not pregnant"

"Sorry", Nina said stuttering "it's just Amber said that". Nina got cut of bye Patricia "Amber!" Patricia quickly got distracted from a text from Eddie. "Nina and Fabian both know you are pregnant" Patricia text back "so does Amber". When she looked back up Nina was gone.

Nina sped walked to school, arriving in French class just in time. There was a seat next to Fabian, Nina's usual seat. Nina decided not to take it but sit at the back of the room by herself. Fabian looked at Nina with a questioning look. Fabian was about to move when Joy came and sat down next to him. After class Nina would confront him. She couldn't concentrate the whole period and it felt like to her the period dragged on and on. Finally after class Nina found Fabian alone by his locker.

"Hey, Nina, so um why didn't you want to sit next to me in class", Fabian said looking down.

"I think you know why Fabian, you're a cheat." Nina said.

"What?' Fabian questioned.

"Don't pretend you don't know Fabian, I saw you with joy kissing and holding hands", Nina cried. Fabian attempted to hold Nina's hand but she wouldn't let him.

"Nina, me and joy were just practising for drama, you came in late to class, and joy was the only one to take your role", explained Fabian.

"That doesn't make sense, how come you weren't on the stage and where was the teacher and no one was watching you guys", Nina said. Nina walked away and she started to cry.

"Nina wait", Fabian yelled.

**What's going to happen next, will Fabian still be on, what about the peddie baby, and Vera's and Victors wedding. Please review for more!**


End file.
